Pete Anderson (TV Series)
Pete is a survivor of the outbreak in Season 5 of AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a surgeon living at the Alexandria Safe-Zone with his wife, Jessie, and his two sons, Ron and Sam. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Pete's life before or as the outbreak began except that he was a surgeon though he first attended art college where he met Jessie and fell in love and got her pregnant.The Talking Dead, Forget Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Remember" Pete is briefly seen smoking on his porch when Rick is walking around Alexandria at night. He mentions how his wife has cut Rick's hair and welcomes him to the Safe-Zone. "Forget" Pete is seen formally introducing himself to Rick at the welcome party being thrown by Deanna Monroe and mentions that he is the town doctor, offering Rick to drop by sometime for a check up. Later, he and Jessie are seen waving at Rick as he walks around Alexandria. "Spend" Pete stops by Rick's house, visibly drunk, and offers him a beer, but Rick declines saying he's always on duty. After briefly discussing Lori's death, Pete says that the people in Alexandria have also lost things, even if that seems hard for Rick to believe. He also tells Rick to take Carl and Judith to him for a check-up and then leaves, patting Rick's shoulder and declaring them friends before exiting the house. Later on, Carol comes by Pete's residence and asks to see Jessie. Pete declines and says that she can't be seen. Carol immediately reports to Rick and mentions Jessie's abuse. "Try" Pete approaches Rick while he is standing outside by the water and asks him what is wrong. Rick coldly tells him to "keep walking", angered at the revelation that Pete has been abusing Jessie and Sam. With Rick's help, Jessie stands up to Pete and he is ordered to live separately but instead confronts Rick and a scuffle ensues between the two, which results in them crashing out of the window and fighting on the town square as Alexandria residents rush to witness the fight. Pete hits Jessie when she attempts to break up the fight, causing Rick to gain the upper hand and strangles Pete when he sees Sam's floating red balloon and threatens to kill Pete if he abuses Jessie or Sam again. However, Pete is spared when Deanna manages to get Rick to break up the scuffle. "Conquer" Pete will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Pete has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Jessie TBA Ron TBA Sam TBA Rick Grimes TBA Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Remember" *"Forget" *"Spend" *"Try" *"Conquer" Trivia *Pete bears a few similarities to Ed Peletier, as both abused their wives physically and later get into a fight after hitting their wives. Both men were also threatened to be killed if they were ever caught abusing their loved ones again. References Category:Season 5 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Alive Category:Medics Category:Antagonists